This invention relates to an athletic ball retrieving net. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved portable ball retriever enhancing ball recollecting characteristics where a person throwing a ball to practice can easily catch the return ball on the spot of the throwing without allowing the ball to bounce on the ground.
Conventional athletic ball game nets typically focus on catching balls to facilitate ball games in a limited area. For example, a portable net is used indoors to catch a chip shot for golf practice.
A demand on the market is to provide a practice net that enables a ball throwing practice using, for example, a single ball. The market demand may be met if a ball thrown off from a person can be easily caught by the same person who sticks where he stands. Further, if the person throwing a ball can catch the same ball in return, it would be a significant advantage to those that still want to practice a ball throwing game alone in a place like a backyard or a patio. A strong demand is a portable practice net that bounces a ball back to a person who threw the ball.